istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Vidrio Manchado
Background A human sorcerer, Vidrio Manchado (born 200 DA) was born in the Elemental Chaos, but was raised by Bladelings in the Astral Sea. This upbringing has caused Vidrio to become more like a Bladeling in demeanor and personality, as well as given him some of their racial characteristics. These Bladelings recognized Vidrio's magical potential, and trained him as an assassin. The elemental magic which flows in his blood allows him to manipulate shards of broken glass in a manner similar to the Bladelings razor storm racial power. Before the events of The Hand and the Eye Vidrio was working as a bodyguard, hiring himself out to caravans during the great migration. His job was to attack any would-be raiders or highwaymen from a distance before they could come close to the caravan. Because of this job, Vidrio has never settled down in a single place, instead preferring the excitement which comes from adventuring. He also harbors a hatred towards those who would attack or otherwise take advantage of the innocent. Vidrio's personality is one of outward serenity and inward turmoil, reflecting his birth in the Elemental Chaos and his upbringing in the Astral Sea. The Hand and the Eye Vidrio became entangled in the events of The Hand and the Eye while in Glidden, after having just led a caravan safely through the wilderness. He primarily served as the group's artillery, firing acid, lightning, fire, frost, poison, and radiant light at their enemies. Vidrio acquired his riding lizard, Lucertola, in Itzutu after defeating the gnolls of Barudna. Vidrio became a Wild Mage once he sensed the power of the Elemental Chaos flowing in his veins, brought on by the chaos of his travels as an adventurer. After securing the Hand and Eye of Vecna, Vidrio went back to protecting caravans on the Great Migration, although this time he was joined by Gringor. Appearance Vidrio is 6'1" tall, and weighs 150 lbs. Vidrio has pale skin and silver eyes, and wears his hair long, with a Fu Manchu mustache and goatee. He wears a red-violet colored robe, and holds in his hands the Staff of Razor Retribution and the Bloodreaper. The Staff of Razor Retribution has a crystalline appearance and has metal blades protruding from its tip. Previous to wielding this staff, Vidrio used the Staff of Fiery Might, which was carved from an orange-brown wood and felt warm to the touch. The Bloodreaper is an orb which normally appears a shadowy black, but changes to a violent blood-red hue when one of Vidrio's enemies becomes bloodied. At his waist, Vidrio carries a bag of enchanted glass which he used to perform his improved razor storm. The glass shards are colored a deep midnight blue, like that of the night sky. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Powers: Improved Razor Storm (Dexterity), Acid Orb, Burning Spray, Explosive Pyre, Dragonfang Bolt, Elemental Shift, Dancing Lightning, Moon and the Stars, Chaotic Defense, Rimestorm, Contagious Curse, Reactive Surge Feats: Improved Razor Storm, Implement Expertise (staff), Armor Proficiency (leather), Dual Implement Spellcaster, Swift Jaguar Tribal, Lucky Shot, War Wizardry, Arcane Reach Category:People